Like Teen Spirit
by Silver Azure
Summary: Alvin and his brothers meet Kurt a new kid in school, he's pretty shy. Brittany takes a liking to Kurt and her and Alvin have split up, but will Alvin become jealous? Will he want her back? R&R! Rated K for....well not really much at all.
1. Meeting Kurt for the First Time

It was one month that Alvin and Brittany had split, they both decided it was for the best, they still remain friends but that may come to end today.

Dave had dropped off the boys at school and the day began like no other, they were walking towards their lockers when they saw a chipmunk, he wore a white t-shirt with a picture of a

frog on it with the words; "Hi, How Are You" on top, and he had neck length blond hair despite the color of his fur being brown. Alvin and his brothers walked up to him to greet him;

"Hey there, I'm Alvin" said Alvin

"I'm Simon" said Simon

"I'm Theodore" said Theodore

but the new kid didn't say one word, Alvin, Simon and Theodore were puzzled.

"I'm guessing he doesn't talk much" said Simon

Then the bell rang signaling that it was time for class, the new kid looked at his schedule and walked to class, turns out he had the same class with Alvin, Simon, Theodore and the

Chipettes but well...he didn't know. So they got to class and took their seats, the Chipmunks and Chipettes sat next to each other and the new kid sat next to Brittany, though he didn't

know her.

"OK class let's take attendance" said the teacher who just walked in

"Alvin?"

"_HERE!"_

"Brittany?"

_"Present!"_

…........[skip ahead]

"Kurt?"

The whole class grew kinda silent and they all looked around

"Kurt are you here?" she asked then Kurt [the new boy] raised his hand and he felt kinda awkward

"Ah, OK.. well do you talk?" she chuckled

Kurt shook his head no because he knew how to talk but he was a shy boy. Brittany looked at him and smiled, she thought he looked cute when he shook his head she admired his long

blonde hair flow when he shook head. Jeanette took notice of here sister staring at the boy;

"Brittany...what are looking at?" she asked

"H-huh? What? Oh! _Kurt_...he's a dreamboat!" she sighed

Alvin's jaw hit the floor, he was instantly stricken with jealousy and he barely even knew Kurt, heck Kurt didn't even say two words to him!

"_She has got to be kidding! What the heck could she see in him?!"_ Alvin wondered to himself even though the two had been broken up but in his heart Alvin still wanted Brittany, but he

feared she had found someone else. Meanwhile Kurt looked over and saw Brittany giving him a smile so he decided to flash one back and then he looked forward at the blackboard,

Brittany sighed again. Kurt took no notice he had no idea Brittany took such a quick liking to him but she did. Ryan, the school's Quarterback of the football team and all around jerk

decided to poke a little fun at him;

"So you don't talk much eh?" asked Ryan

Kurt shook his head no

"Can you talk?" he asked

Kurt just shrugged his shoulders and smiled

Ryan just began to laugh along with his cohorts and Kurt began to feel a little bad, I mean being the new kid is hard but also being shy made him feel terrible. So after a while class ended

and Kurt left the room with his head hung in disappointment. Brittany walked up to him as her other Jeanette and Eleanor chatted with Alvin and his brothers she put her hand on his

shoulder;

"Hey, Kurt listen don't worry about what Ryan and those other losers said, they're just idiots OK?" she said trying to make him feel better.

Kurt cracked a smile...

"Thanks" he said

Brittany began to smile from ear-to-ear

"Oh so you can talk!" she giggled and the two began to share a laugh

"Yeah...I just don't really talk a lot though, I mean it's just...I don't know I can't explain" said Kurt.

Brittany felt good that she was able to get him out of his shell. Alvin took notice of the two talking and giggling so he decided to talk as well;

"So...Kurt can talk eh?" Alvin chuckled

"We already established that dude, listen sorry for snubbing you guys earlier.."

"Ah, think nothing of it" interrupted Alvin

So the day had progressed on but Alvin was still a little jealous of Kurt. They all headed to their next class but little did they know trouble was afoot.

* * *

_Well that was chapter 1 hope you enjoyed, and YES! Kurt is based off of the late Kurt Cobain, that man is a huge inspiration to me! More chapters 2 come!_


	2. Flaring Tempers

Kurt and the gang were walking to his locker when, much to his dismay he saw that Ryan had broken into his locker and worst of all he saw Ryan and his cohorts [aka the football team]

"What the heck are you doing?!" exclaimed Kurt

Ryan chuckled and showed Kurt something he didn't wanna see, Ryan had his [Kurt's] guitar in his hand

"Put my guitar down!" exclaimed Kurt, everyone looked on with awe

"_Oh sure...I'll put it down!"_ Ryan said all smug-like

Ryan had done the unthinkable, he threw Kurt's little guitar on the ground and it shattered, Kurt dropped to his knees

"M-my guitar..my one and only" Kurt began to tear up

"Ryan you're such a jerk!" exclaimed Brittany

"Yeah!" said Jeanette and Elanor in unison

"What did he even do to you?" added Alvin

"You don't even know him ya jerk!" exclaimed Simon

"You're a real bully!" exclaimed Theodore

Then all of a sudden a blonde girl walked up to see the commotion, it was Ryan's girlfriend Sandy

"What the heck happened here-" all of a sudden she stopped and she saw Kurt tearing over his broken guitar

"Come here cutie" she said as she picked Kurt up

"Aw look at you, look at the cute little blond hair" she said sweetly as she ran her finger through his hair, Kurt began to smile again

"Did Ryan do that to your guitar? Don't worry he's an idiot!" said Sandy in a sweat tone of voice

"Now dry those eyes" she said as she kissed him on the forehead and put him down, Ryan got pissed off, he raised his boot trying to step on Kurt, but Kurt had agility on his side, he

quickly ran up Ryan's leg and bit him right in the ear

"OWWWW- YOU LITTLE!!!!" exclaimed Ryan in pain

"Come on big boy chase me!" exclaimed Kurt as he ran up and down Ryan's body and Ryan kept trying to hit Kurt but to no avail, all he did was hit himself.

"Why you hitting yourself?" Taunted Kurt

"Grrrrr..." Ryan was getting ticked off until finally he fell

"Wow.... I took down a bully" Kurt chuckled to himself

* * *

**[Cut to lunchtime in the cafeteria]**

Alvin was getting a little envious of all the female attention Kurt was getting, Alvin's used to being the center of attention and you know him and his ego.

"Aw isn't he cute?" said a girl as she scratched Kurt's head

"I love those cheeks!" squealed another girl

Now shockingly Brittany wasn't getting jealous of the attention Kurt was getting, instead she stood next to him just staring into his green eyes, Alvin thought he was gonna be sick, albeit

he was friends with Kurt but the emotions started to mix. Kurt looked over and noticed Brittany staring all googly eyed at him

"Uhh...Brit? whatcha looking at? Do I have something on my face?" asked Kurt

Brittany didn't say a word, instead she leaned in, closed her eyes, puckered her lips and kissed Kurt right on his lips

"Wow..." said Kurt as he began to chuckle and he felt a little limp

"Yeah...wow, that..that was awesome" blushed Brittany

Alvin was cross

"_Who does he think he his? Barging in like that and kissing Brittany?!"_ Alvin thought to himself

Theodore and Simon were concerned, so were Jeanette and Elanor, they all didn't want tempers to flare but at the same time, who were they to interfere with true love?

Alvin approached Kurt and then tapped him on the shoulder

"Listen _pretty boy!_" exclaimed Alvin

"Pretty boy?" said Kurt as he looked puzzled

"Yes! Who are you to just barge in on Brittany like that?!" exclaimed Alvin

"Whoa, whoa dude! I didn't barge in on anybody!" exclaimed Kurt

"Oh jeez" said Simon as he dropped his forehead in his hand [a facepalm if you will]

"There they go" added Jeanette

"I hope they don't fight" said Theodore

"Me neither" replied Elanor

Then Brittany stepped in

"Alvin, we've been through for a month! Now all of a sudden just because I like another guy _you_ barge in?!" exclaimed Brittany

Alvin was hushed, he knew he was wrong but knowing Alvin, he wasn't going to admit his wrongdoing anytime soon.

"Just watch your back!" exclaimed Alvin to Kurt as he walked away

"What the heck is his problem?" asked Kurt

"Don't even ask" said Simon

* * *

_Well there was chapter 2, tempers certainly are flaring...what will happen next? Well I know...MUWHAHAHA! Don't worry you'll find out to. So good night and keep on reading and writing!_

_-Silver Azure_


	3. Trying to Talk but to no Avail

The day still hadn't ended, lunch was over and Alvin was still pretty cross at Kurt kissing Brittany even though their relationship was over. Also what really set off Alvin's ticker was the fact that though he was new Kurt's popularity was on the rise;

"Alvin, listen the whole popularity thing is..._overrated_ shall we say" said Simon trying to make Alvin feel better to no avail

"Yeah, come on Alvin...this day was gonna come eventually" said Theodore

Alvin turned around and gave Theodore a look

"What do you mean _this day would come eventually_?" asked a cross Alvin

"What Theodore means is that people move on to the next best thing, sure you were king of the hill but now it's Kurt's turn" reasoned Simon

Alvin just shook his head in disgust as he began to walk to class, now Alvin had a separate class from Simon and Theodore who had one class with Kurt, then Kurt had one with Brittany, then after that the Chipmunks, Chipettes and Kurt had homeroom and then dismissal. Simon and Theodore walked into the classroom where they saw Kurt surrounded by three girls.

"Aw isn't he just so cute?" squealed one girl

"Come here Kurt let's get a picture" said another who took a picture with her iPhone of herself giving a smiling Kurt a kiss on the cheek

"Kurt, can we talk to you for a minute?" asked Simon as the girls had left to their seats

"Sure guys, what's up?" asked Kurt

"Well...it's Alvin, he thinks that you're here to steal his thunder and take Brittany from him even though they've been broken up for a year" said Simon

Kurt was dumbfounded at what he'd heard

"Alvin thinks I'm here to steal Brittany and his thunder? I wouldn't do that" said Kurt

"That's what we've been saying" replied Theodore

Suddenly the teacher walked in the room

"Alright class, take your seats" she said as everyone did

**[MEANWHILE]**

Alvin was still cross at Kurt and he had a class with Brittany so maybe he'd try to straighten things out with her.

"Brittany, what do you see in Kurt anyways?" whispered Alvin

"Well let's see, first off I like his whole _I don't care_ personality, he's a rebel and isn't all wrapped up in popularity...sure he was with all those girls at lunch but unlike you he actually walked away from them to come talk to _us!_" angrily whispered Brittany

Alvin was crosser still, he couldn't fathom Brittany taking a liking to Kurt, that and Kurt's whole bad boy attitude and him not giving a crap about anything. Now we all know Alvin isn't really the violent type but the type who runs his mouth but inside that little head of his he was starting to make an exception!

**[CUT BACK TO KURT IN CLASS]**

"...And if we multiply that by 5 we get?...Simon" said the teacher

"Twenty-Seven" said Simon

"Very good Simon" replied the teacher

"Um...Kurt" nervously whispered Theodore

"What's up?" asked Kurt

"Well...you and Alvin aren't going to fight right?" asked Theodore nervously

"I don't wanna fight, I don't know about Alvin but I won't put a hand on him, why do you ask?" replied Kurt

"Well it's just...you guys should be friends is all" said Theodore

"Don't worry, we'll work it out" replied Kurt

"" went the bell

"Alright class, don't forget pages 36-37, 1-18 and on 37 numbers 1,5 and 9" said the teacher

Everyone left the classroom and Alvin, Brittany, Simon, Theodore, Jeanette, Eleanor and Kurt met up in the hall, Alvin didn't say one word to Kurt.

"Listen Alvin" said Kurt

"No, you listen! You and me 3:00 by the gym, be there!" exclaimed Alvin

Everyone was in shock, especially Kurt who was more lover than fighter

"Come on Alvin, leave him alone" said Simon

"Yeah Alvin, he said he didn't want to fight" said Theodore

Alvin still didn't listen to his brothers trying to talk him out of it, then Brittany decided to intervene;

"Look Alvin, you don't have to do this...so I like Kurt what's the big deal?" exclaimed Brittany

"BECAUSE I STILL HAVE FEELINGS FOR YOU!" bellowed Alvin at the top of his little lungs before walking away in a huff

Then silence fell upon them, Brittany was surprised because she figured Alvin let go but apparently not!

The group had to head to their next class before they were all tardy so they all headed off with neither the Chipettes nor Simon or Theodore or Kurt saying one word. Only this time Kurt had a class with Brittany and maybe decided they could talk things out;

"Listen, Kurt...Alvin's all talk" said Brittany as her and Kurt were walking down the hall together

"I just can't believe he thinks I'm trying to take you away from him or steal his thunder" replied Kurt

"I guess he feels threatened" said Brittany

"What do you mean?" asked Kurt

"Well, because you're the new kid and your popularity was almost instantaneous" replied Brittany as her and Kurt entered the classroom

"I don't know why he'd feel threatened, I mean it's not like I wanted popularity" said Kurt

"I know that, but...it's just...I don't know there's something up with Alvin" said Brittany

Kurt shook his head in agreement and took his seat and waited for the teacher.

_(A/N) Sorry for the long wait...7.5 months is a long time to update! Anyways I hope you thought the chapter was good, please don't berate me on the whole Kurt and Brittany thing or the fact that Alvin getting violent was OOC (Out of Character) or don't bug me about spacing please! Thanks again and don't worry chapter 4 won't be up in 8 months LOL!_


End file.
